Dreaming Blue
by 2M
Summary: The exorcists spend some down time on the roof. Lenalee sighs, Allen munches, Kanda menaces, and Lavi, does Lavi things. Edited & Resubmitted.


**Dreaming Blue**

By bleached.dragon

**Summary:** The exorcists spend some down time on the roof. Lenalee sighs, Allen munches, Kanda menaces, and Lavi, does Lavi things. Edited & Resubmitted.

**A/N:** I ended up editing this story and resubmitting… there are no pairings; it's just about the group doing… something… I'll get to that later (it's called improvisation).

* * *

Lenalee sat perched on a turret of the foreboding façade that was the front of the Black Order's Headquarters. She sighed dreamily and tilted her head backward, her long black curls rippling in the breeze, to stare into the blue skies above her head. The turret swayed precariously, but Lenalee wasn't worried. It was one of the advantages of having an innocence that allowed her to fly, despite the heavy price that was paid for such a power. She sighed and unconsciously rubbed her wrists, where they had bound her as a child.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of two boys howling lustily as Lavi and Allen came sailing through the air using Lavi's unconventional method of flight, to miss the turret by inches, both boys struggling to reach Lenalee's lofty perch. Allen's innocence shot out and he managed to snag the tower in a clatter of tiles with his long arm and Lavi's hammer swayed back like a pendulum. Both boys struggled to mount turret and finally heaved themselves on, gasping for air.

Lenalee sighed, typical, you get a nice quite moment to yourself and they show up. They were fine when you wanted conversation or to run around like a maniac, but sometimes, when a girl needed peace and quiet, they just wouldn't, or couldn't, shut up. She sighed again, returning her attention pointedly to the clouds drifting by lazily. There, that one looked just like a katana.

Speaking of katana, Kanda happened to be the only person she could sit peacefully next to, but the unfortunate truth was that his calm, peaceful, listening attitude always caused her to spill out her heart to him, which ruined the point of finding peace and quiet in the first place. Then, an irritated Kanda would evict her from his meditation session and that would be the end of that. She sighed even louder this time, even if Kanda brought his austere silence here, it wouldn't do much to calm the discordant sounds of the tussle Lavi and Allen were having on the other side of the roof, because everyone knew that Kanda plus Allen, equaled mass chaos and disaster.

Speak of the devil! There were his pale white fingers now, pulling himself over the lip of the turret and settling on the other side of the battlement from where she and the boys were settled. She sighed and wished that she could blow out all that bad karma along with the air that flowed from her mouth.

Instead, Lavi piped, "Say, Lenalee. Do you have asthma or something? You seem to be breathing quite heavily right now. Do you need an inhaler?"

Lenalee winced and scooted as far away from the bookman as possible and running smack into Kanda, nearly knocking him fifty feet to the ground, where he undoubtedly would have made quite the splatter. Only the swordsman's dexterity saved him from a gruesome death at the hands of the troubled exorcist.

On the other side of the battlement, Lavi was having an argument with Allen.

"You scared her off!" Allen accused, "Now she's sitting next to _Kanda_." He spat out the swordsman's name with distaste, "Good job."

"It's not my fault! You wanted to come here in the first place," Lavi snarled back, "Okay! That's it I'm leaving." Lavi nearly heaved himself off the battlement before he realized that he had left his hammer at the bottom of the tower. He groaned, "This is great. Just how are we going to get off this thing?"

Allen looked dubiously at height that the tower was at and then at his arm, "I don't think my innocence will stretch that far."

Lavi moaned, only one thing for it, "Yoo-hoo! Lenalee!" He scooted carefully across the battlement to where the Lenalee and Kanda were lounging in relative peace and quiet, mindful of the fact that Kanda would not hesitate to turn him into a pile of raw meat if _he_ almost pushed him off the turret. Pushing Kanda off the turret would be quite the diversion, but since the cafeteria served mystery meat, Lavi decided against such a risky endeavor.

Kanda grimaced, whenever he sat next to Lenalee, he never received any measure of peace and quiet, either she was pouring out her soul like he was a professional shrink or someone was looking for her, and begging her for something like she was a Bodhisattva or something. He knew he probably shouldn't sit next to her if he wanted peace, but even though there were constant disturbances, he kind of liked sitting next to the exorcist, she understood his need to be antisocial, despite bludgeoning him on the head with many a clipboard for being hostile.

As it was, here came Lavi, he too probably wanted something from Lenalee. He wondered when she would exhaust her endless charity. Before Kanda could further mull over the Mother Teresa like nature of Lenalee, Lavi had draped his arm around him with a cheerful, "Yuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kanda winched, "Don't call me that," he growled, fingering Mugen at his side, contemplating whether to draw it on the bookman or not.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Lenalee interjected desperately, worried that they would ruin the turret's pretty blue tiling.

"Yu-chan likes his name though," replied Lavi, draping his other arm around Lenalee, "He's just shy," he added in a carrying whisper.

With a snarl, Kanda reached for Mugen and would've made Lavi's mystery meat nightmare come true, if Lenalee hadn't grabbed his hand.

"Kanda! Let's not fight okay?" she said beseechingly.

Kanda finally relented, jerking his hand from hers with a gruff, "humph."

Lavi sighed blissfully, Lenalee was such an angel, it was fitting that her innocence gave her the power of flight. He sometimes thought he was in love, but then, he also thought he was in love whenever he saw a pretty girl, so his love for Lenalee might not be so significant.

Seeing that Lenalee had subdued Kanda and that no one was falling fifty feet, for now, Allen joined the three of them on the other side, making sure to distance himself from Kanda. He didn't think that Lenalee would be happy if he started another fight. He then dropped the giant basket that he had been toting around in front of his friends, "The weather is so nice, so I brought a picnic."

Lenalee smiled warmly, "That was sweet of you Allen."

Lavi and Kanda glowered at Allen as he basked in Lenalee's attention.

"I'm telling Komui," Lavi whispered to Allen with an evil smile.

Allen flinched. The problem with spending time with these guys was that every time he did something nice to Lenalee, they got jealous. He sighed, but then, Lavi knew very well that he was terrified of what Komui could do to someone that he thought was romancing his precious little sister. Sometimes he got a bad feeling around the mystery meat.

Lenalee returned her gaze to the azure sky, thinking that they could all vanish of she ignored them. There was complete stillness and, for a nanosecond, she hoped that they had left. On the contrary, Allen and Lavi were fighting over tasty morsels from Allen's basket and Kanda was glowering at them and fingering Mugen. Lenalee shook her head sadly; it was up to her to instill peace and quiet onto the trio.

Wasting no time, the Chinese exorcist divided the sandwich evenly between her warring friends and guided them out of Mugen's range. She nearly caused a fatality when, in her haste to separate the boys, she accidentally shoved Lavi off the tower, but activated her boots in time to grab Lavi and pull him back up.

"Aw…" Lavi cooed, "Lenalee loves me!" he stood and declared.

"What?" Lenalee blinked, "Since when—"

"She does not!" Allen declared, Kanda echoed this very sentiment.

"What are you?" Lavi sulked, "Her boyfriends?"

The girl in question's eyes widened, and she grabbed Lavi swiftly gagging him with a piece of ham sandwich, "You're suicidal," she declared, "Considering that Komui-ni-san's office is just under us."

Lavi jolted, "MMPRH!" he resumed hastily chewing and swallowing.

"Lavi's just special," Allen smiled, gorging himself on a drumstick.

Lenalee sighed for the umpteenth time, "It depends on your definition of special."

"He means retarded," Kanda growled, the swordsman gave Lavi a dark look and returned to his side of the turret.

Lavi swallowed the remainder of the sandwich, "Aw… Yu-chan loves me too!" he attempted to hug the antisocial exorcist and nearly gutted himself on a drawn, and sharp, Mugen. Lavi backed away to a safe distance, nearly falling off the turret in his attempt to distance himself from the sharp object, "Don't worry, Lenalee will share, righty?"

Lenalee merely sighed in response.

"See?" Lavi gestured at the dark haired girl, "She seems fine about it," he grinned and extended his arms, "Group hug!"

Kanda's eyes widened at these words and he shuffled back, holding Mugen out to keep Lavi and his antics at bay, "Do you want to die?" he snarled.

Lenalee pretended that the scene before her didn't exist and lay down on the blue tiles, staring blankly at the sky, "They are not here…" she muttered, "You are on a pristine beach and the water is lapping at your feet…"

"You guys," Allen sprayed a mouthful of cookie crumbs, "I don't think that this is the best place to do this…"

"Your crumbs are getting all over me, Moyashi!" Kanda snarled, extending Mugen's targets to two.

"The sun is shining on your face," Lenalee's voice crescendos as she attempted to further block out her brawling friends, "a warm breeze wafts over your face."

"It's ALLEN!" Allen screams back, spraying more crumbs in the process, he waved his arms, "Repeat after me! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Like I give a damn!" Kanda snarled back.

"Hey! Allen! You cheerlead?" Lavi grinned, and mimicked Allen's arm movements, "Do the YMCA with me!" the redhead positioned his arms, "Y-M-C-A!" he chanted.

"Stop being an idiot Lavi!" Kanda snarled and jabbed at him with Mugen.

Lenalee sighed and continued her yoga session, "The sky is a deep blue overhead." She smiled briefly, "at least that part's true."

"H-h-hey!" Allen jumped from one foot to another, "The roof's crumbling…"

"It's all your fault!" Kanda had activated his second katana so that he could keep a lethal weapon trained on both of his fellow exorcists at the same time.

"Y-M-C-A!" Lavi chanted on obliviously.

Lenalee sighed, "All is peaceful and quiet."

"THE ROOF'S GIVING OUT!" Allen cried out, while stuffing his face with a last meal.

"And you don't have a care in the world," Lenalee told herself.

The old turret couldn't bear the strain of the exorcists and caved in, sending the four of them toppling on a fifty feet drop.

Lenalee activated her boots and flew down to catch her friends, muttering, "I wish."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** And it's edited… And I like it better now… although, in a few months, I'll probably edit and resubmit this again… And now it reads like a bipolar person, it begins with an inner Lenalee monologue and ends with an all out dialogue thing… As always, reviews make me cry with pure unadulterated joy.


End file.
